Tennis Trotters
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser never expected to make an unexpected friendship with a Luma on the tennis court. The two of them decide to team up and take on the new Mushroom Kingdom Tennis Tournament to prove that they're the best tennis duo in the land! Can they handle the competition with their Defense and Technique stats?
1. Chapter 1

He had never expected this day to come. The skeletal reptile has been playing on the tennis court several times before, but he had never teamed up with anyone, let alone a little star. And this particular star wasn't just your regular star... it was a Luma.

A bright, yellow colored, feminine Luma, one who was eager to join in on the fun of playing tenis.

"I still can't believe I agreed to this..." Dry Bowser quietly muttered to himself as him and Luma were on Seaside Hill's newly built tennis court just west of Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor, with plenty of tourists and natives coming together to watch an exhibition match get under way.

Dry Bowser and Luma were both facing Waluigi and Baby Peach, the latter pair not working as well as the former due to Waluigi's irrational hatred of babies. And Baby Peach herself wasn't exactly the best partner to have, particularly because she kept missing the tennis ball.

"Wah! Damn it, stop missing the ball!" Waluigi growled at Baby Peach after the green, fuzzy tennis ball bounced past her.

Baby Peach whimpered as she sniffled, with Waluigi gritting his teeth in annoyance as he clenched his right fist.

Dry Bowser chuckled, as did Luma, who giggled in response as the two kept on dominating both Waluigi and Baby Peach. All in all, it was a good match for Dry Bowser and Luma, who were easily able to best Waluigi and Baby Peach as the day turned into the evening, with the odd pair heading towards the east.

"That went easier than expected." Dry Bowser commented with a chuckle, his skeletal arms folded together. "Had Waluigi not tried to strangle Baby Peach the entire time we played, they might have actually posed a challenge."

The Luma simply squealed with joy as she bounced around Dry Bowser, who had a smirk on his face.

"Heh, yeah. Next time I'll go easy on them." Dry Bowser remarked as he then stepped on an envelope. He looked down, picking up the envelope. "Eh? What's this...?"

Opening the envelope up, Dry Bowser held it in his hands as he read it, with the Luma continuing to bounce around him. The envelope read:

'Dear fellow tennis enthusiasts, we have an upcoming tournament of tennis held in the Mushroom Kingdom! Bring your best game and show us how good you are!'  
>'A tennis tournament. Hmph." Dry Bowser dully remarked as he noticed a map attached to the letter, with it having the seven locations of the tennis tournament. "So, these are where the courses will be. At least they're different from each other."<p>

The Luma made cute squeaky noises as she moved her stubby yellow hands about. Dry Bowser turned his head up to the bouncing Luma, simply nodding his head.

"Yes, it looks like these folks want to see some tennis." Dry Bowser remarked as he clenched his left skeletal fist, his eyes liting up. "So let's give these jokers a match they won't forget!"

And thus, Dry Bowser and Luma both practiced against each other, preparing for the new tennis tournament that was to be held several days from them, all over the Mushroom Kingdom in what was perhaps the grandest tennis tournament of all...

* * *

><p><em>Dry Bowser and Luma in...<em>

**Tennis Trotters**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, little one, listen. We've been training for a while." Dry Bowser stated to the feminine yellow Luma as they finished practicing their tennis skills against each other while going through the village leading up to the giant stadium where the tennis tournament would hold. "Are you positive that you can handle playing tennis?"

The Luma nodded as she spun around, with the two bumping up into Wario and Donkey Kong, who glanced at each other as they turned their heads back to Dry Bowser and Luma.

"_Wahaha!_ You two think you'll be able to handle us on the court?" Wario stated as he scratched his butt. "We handled worse opponents than you! You're nothing!"

"Yeah! Both of us are powerful opponents!" Donkey Kong stated as he was flexing his muscles.

Dry Bowser squinted his eyes while the Luma giggled, the boney reptile scoffing as he shook his head. "You guys are such a joke. You really thing we'll lose to you?"

"Is that a threat!?" Wario remarked as he clenched his fists, steam emerging from his head.

"No, it's a call for challenge." Dry Bowser stated as he pulled out a picture of the Grumble Volcano race course, with a new tennis court erected in front of the Grumble Volcano itself. "You and DK vs me and Luma, we all serve."

"...Sounds good to me!" Donkey Kong stated as he shook hands with the Luma, who then spun DK around by spinning herself around, the tie wearing gorilla screaming for help as Wario slapped his forehead in annoyance.


End file.
